CentiStories
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 1/985

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'avais dit de polir mon armure pour aujourd'hui !"

"Désolé, sire."

Merlin attendit qu'Arthur soit de dos pour lui tirer la langue avec un air de défi. Malheureusement, Arthur vit son geste offensant.

"Est-ce que tu viens de me tirer la langue?" Demanda Arthur, incrédule.

"Non, sire," dit Merlin, essayant de feindre l'innocence en adoucissant son ton tout en faisant les gros yeux, faussement surpris.

"Oui tu l'as fait ... Eh bien, si tu aimes sortir ta langue comme un chien, Merlin, alors peut-être que tu pourrais l'utiliser pour nettoyer les restes de fruit sur ton visage."

"Le pilori ?" gémit Merlin.

"Oui Merlin, le pilori."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 2/985

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Tu es ma densité."

"Quoi ?" Arthur n'avait jamais vu Merlin aussi saoul avant, Gauvain devait vraiment l'avoir perturbé.

"Tu es ma densité, Arthur Pratdragon."

"Pratdragon? Vraiment Merlin ? Et Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Qu'est-ce que la densité ?"

"Tu sais. Densité. Ce que vous êtes censé faire dans la vie… La mienne est de protéger vos arrières."

Arthur se moqua. L'idée que Merlin pourrait le protéger était absurde. "Et comment vas-tu me protéger, Merlin?"

"Et bien, j'ai un secret. Vous voyez, je suis un sor-"

Ensuite, Merlin s'évanouit promptement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 3/985

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Alors que Merlin ouvrait les rideaux d'Arthur, il cligna des yeux au Soleil qui n'aidait pas son mal de tête.

"Quel secret as-tu?" Merlin se retourna, surpris par la voix d'Arthur. En entrant, il avait manqué le fait qu'Arthur était déjà debout et assis à table.

"Mon quoi?"

"La nuit dernière, tu m'as dit que tu avais un secret. Que tu étais un sor-"

"Oh. Et bien, que j'avais … Vous voyez …" Réfléchis Merlin, réfléchis ! "Hummm, j'ai de folles compétences ?"

"Tu as 'de folles compétences''?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propre d'essayer d'être drôle, Merlin?"

"Que je ne devais pas?"

"Exactement."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 4/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Alors que Merlin entrait dans la salle du trône, il éprouva un sentiment de fierté en observant Arthur assis sur son trône, récemment couronné roi. Il pouvait à peine croire qu'il l'avait fait. Alors que Merlin approchait de son trône, Arthur se mit à parler :

"Merlin d'Ealdor, agenouillez-vous devant votre roi... Par vos actions, vous avez prouvé maintes et maintes fois votre loyauté pour Camelot. Et, par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, je déclare que vous serez connu à partir de maintenant sous le nom de Merlin, Premier Sorcier de Camelot."

Merlin regarda son ami, et vit qu'il avait le même sourire ridicule sur leur visage.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 5/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Alors que Merlin regardait autour de lui le champ de bataille, il savait qu'il avait toujours le même choix à faire : se battre ou fuir.

Allait-il finalement révéler son secret et combattre l'ennemi de front, pouvant éventuellement prendre la fuite plus tard pour se sauver de l'exécution? Ou allait-il devoir fuir les champs de bataille pour se battre secrètement et en toute sécurité, loin des regards indiscrets.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour regard Arthur, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Le jour viendrait où il pourrait enfin se battre aux côtés d'Arthur, sans jamais reculer. Mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 6/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Arthur pensait souvent à la manière dont il allait mourir. Il espérait que ce serait sur un champ de bataille, mourant pour la protection des choses qu'il aimait. Camelot. Ses amis. Gwen. Ce serait une façon honorable de mourir, sans honte. Mais, il s'était également demandé si c'était douloureux, et ce qu'il y avait après. Est-ce qu'il reverrait tous ceux qu'il aimait ? Comment le prendrait-il s'il venait réellement à mourir ? Qui serait le prochain héritier de Camelot ? Fréquemment, ces pensées avaient tourmenté Arthur, et le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait y trouver était qu'il mourrait pour Camelot.

Honorablement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 7/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Merlin pensait souvent à la manière dont il allait mourir. Il espérait que ce serait en protégeant Arthur, accomplissant son destin. Ce serait une façon noble et honorable de partir. Mais, et s'il était découvert avant ? Et s'il mourait comme un criminel simplement parce qu'il existait ? Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui viendrait après, il avait peur de ce que les gens penseraient de lui. Comment Arthur réagirait-il ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Arthur le regardait avec haine, s'il désirait sa mort. Ces pensées l'avaient gardé éveillé toute la nuit et il craignait de mourir ainsi.

Déshonoré.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 8/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Merlin, où allons-nous ?" Demanda Gwen, exaspérée.

"On y est presque." Et puis soudain, le bandeau s'était détaché et elle vit qu'ils se tenaient sur une falaise, le soleil se couchant juste au-dessus de la colline.

"Gwen." Elle entendit son nom et se tourna vers le bruit. Arthur se tenait là, tendant sa main dans l'attente. "Ce sera tout Merlin." Gwen se dirigea vers Arthur et lui prit sa main.

"Arthur, que-"

"Gwen, tu me gardes en équilibre dans ce monde, et je t'aime." Il mit un genou à terre et demanda, "Guinevere, veux-tu être ma reine?"

"Bien sûr."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 9/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Merlin mit cinq bougies dans l'eau. Une pour chaque année depuis sa mort. Freya lui manquait terriblement, et il pouvait à peine croire que cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle était partie.

Parfois, la douleur éprouvée était encore si vive, que Merlin aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de la perdre hier. Mais d'autres fois, il avait du mal à se rappeler son sourire, son rire, et il craignait que trop de temps se soit écoulé et que les souvenirs ensemble disparaissent pour toujours.

C'est pourquoi il avait posé les bougies dans son lac. Finalement, il abandonna la cire, gardant seulement les flammes. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa magie pour la première fois.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 10/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Bon cheval"

"Merlin, parles-tu encore à ton cheval ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Merlin avec indignation en caressant son compagnon de voyage.

"Arrête d'être une telle fille Merlin."

"Peut-être que vous devriez parler à votre cheval vous aussi."

"Bien sûr. Bon cheval, je t'aime beaaauuuccooouuup !"

Quelques heures après le début de la chasse, Merlin pouvait à peine contenir son rire alors que le cheval d'Arthur s'arrêta brusquement et jeta le prince dans une flaque de boue.

"Pas un mot, Merlin."

"Bien sûr que non, Sir." Mais juste à ce moment-là, un éclat de rire vint à bout de Merlin.

L'instant d'après, il était dans la boue au côté d'Arthur.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 11/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Arthur était épuisé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Il venait de terminer la troisième journée d'entraînement des nouveaux chevaliers, un processus de deux semaines. Il était fatigué, affamé et endolori. Mais il se trouvait quand même souriant. Il se sentait bien malgré la sensation de faim dans son estomac et la douleur de ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Parce qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il aimait ne faire qu'un avec ses chevaliers, le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important, qui avait fait la différence. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire le reste de sa vie.

Tous les jours.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 12/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Merlin sentit la magie monter en lui. Il aimait ce sentiment, la justesse de cette sensation. Ça l'avait rendu fier de ce qu'il était, ça l'avait rendu plus grand et ça avait donné un sens à son existence. Alors pendant qu'Arthur entraînait les nouveaux chevaliers, Merlin pensa à aller s'entrainer.

Il venait dans ce champ depuis quelques jours, pratiquant les nouveaux sorts qu'il voulait apprendre. Il pouvait sentir sa magie, et il l'accueillit, il la laissa inonder tout son être. Il voulait faire ça pour le reste de sa vie.

Tous les jours.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 13/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Merlin regardait son bracelet. Il le portait tout le temps ; c'était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle avait dit qu'il appartenait à son père. C'était son seul lien avec lui. Le bracelet représentait le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Mais maintenant, il représentait bien plus encore, pour ceux qu'il avait perdus tout au long de sa vie. Ceux qu'il avait aimés. Will. Freya. Balinor. Même Morgane, il la considérait comme perdue. L'amie qu'il avait connu ne reviendrait jamais. Il tourna le bracelet autour de son poignet et soupira en se souvenant. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment partis.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 14/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu as le pouvoir d'être puissant ! Pourtant, tu te réduis à être un simple serviteur", lui cracha Morgana. "Tu n'as pas à vivre dans le silence ; nous n'avons pas à vivre dans la peur. Nous pourrions faire une quelque chose de différent ; faire un Camelot qui soit sûr pour notre famille, pour nous."

Merlin réfléchit sérieusement à son offre pendant un moment. Un monde sans peur. Mais non, il ne trahirait jamais Arthur comme ça.

"Il viendra un temps où Arthur écoutera ma voix, mais jusqu'à là..." il laissa les mots pendre tout leur sens dans l'air, comme du poison entre eux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 15/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Gwaine et Lancelot regardaient devant eux. Ils n'avaient commencé la chasse que depuis une heure et Merlin avait déjà trébuché trois fois. Et à chaque fois, Arthur lui avait crié dessus, mais il y avait toujours un soupçon de sourire sur son visage. "Quand pensez-vous qu'il l'admettra ?" Lancelot regarda Gwaine, perdu. "Admettre quoi ?" "Que Merlin est son ami." "Un jour bientôt, j'espère. Mais vous connaissez Arthur, il a sa fierté. C'est le prince." "Je suis un chevalier et je n'ai pas de mal à l'admettre." "Moi non plus, mon ami, moi non plus."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 16/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

Merlin était parti cueillir des herbes pour Gaius. De ce fait, pour trouver les plantes dont il avait besoin, il s'était aventuré dans un champ entouré d'arbres. Il fut subitement submergé par toute la beauté qui l'entourait.

Lentement, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, permettant à ses pieds de sentir l'herbe et la terre molle sous lui. Il respirait profondément, savourant la sensation que ses poumons se remplissaient et se vidaient, encore et encore.

Ainsi ,Merlin se tenait là, au milieu d'un champ, écoutant les oiseaux tout en profitant de la sensation d'être en vie.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** CentiStories

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Ma collection de drabbles sera variée et elle contiendra de la bromance, de l'humour, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de l'angoisse. Pas de slash, mais beaucoup de bromance pour combler. Chapitre 985 - Tout le village de Percival a brûlé devant lui. (Famille) [CentiStories de princessmelia]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon ; Morgane Pendragon ; Guenièvre

 **Avancé :** 17/985

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

"Combien de temps ?"

"Quoi ?" Tout ce que Merlin pouvait faire, c'était de fixer Arthur. Il venait de le voir utiliser la magie pour nettoyer son armure, et maintenant il était là, à la pointe de son épée. Merlin n'avait pas voulu se défendre et il avait eu peur de voir le visage de son ami.

"Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu... la magie ?" Il avait craché le mot comme si c'était du poison. Pourtant, était-ce de la curiosité qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Arthur ?

"Depuis ma naissance."

"Impossible", se moqua Arthur.

"C'est vrai. Arthur, je répondrai à toutes vos questions, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous prouver ma valeur."

Arthur fut silencieux. Et puis, "Raconte-moi tout. Maintenant."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
